


The Trap

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is looking for clues</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Dirt" challenge

Sherlock Holmes examined the ground carefully.  Once more he had been called in late to the case, and typically not until most of the relevant clues had been destroyed by the incompetence of the police; but somewhere there must be something they had missed.  Triumphantly he spotted what he was looking for and waved John Watson over to join him.  
  
“See!” Sherlock pointed at the footprints in the dirt.  “Even Anderson should have seen these.”  
  
Sherlock began to follow the footprints, keeping carefully to a line of bricks laid next to the building, so as not to obliterate anything.  
  
“Observe.  The footprints are of a man of above average height, about six foot, walking purposefully.  A clear print, the shoes are obviously expensive, and purchased recently, quite possibly from Church’s in Regent Street.  But now see the change in indentation as our suspect heads quickly towards the corner.”  
  
Sherlock and John sped up slightly in unconscious imitation of the man whose tracks they were following.  They rounded the corner and slowed down again.  
  
“He is clearly looking for something – you can see how he has paused here.  Nothing to see now, except Lestrade ineffectively gesturing in the distance.  And onwards, until he stops again.  No, he’s not looking for something, he’s looking for someone.  Someone who he’s expecting, but who has been delayed.”  
  
They rounded another corner and Sherlock cried out in triumphant.  “Look!  What did I say?”  He pointed to a second set of footprints, which had joined the first.  
  
“Sherlock,” John began.  
  
“Don’t interrupt!  This man is shorter, below average height, about five foot six.  Shorter paces – even you can see that.”  
  
“Yes, but ..”  
  
“The shoes are worn quite badly and need replacing; the tread is very uneven.”  Sherlock looked more closely at the footprints.  “In fact, I’d say there’s a hole in one sole.  Excellent, the dirt will have seeped through and even if he takes his shoes off we’ll be able to track him from his muddy sock.”  
  
John sighed.  
  
“This is important.  We need to keep going.  I think we’re getting closer.”  
  
They hurried on.  
  
“I think ...” John tried again.  
  
“Ignore Lestrade.  He should stay where he was and not try following us around.”  
  
John shrugged his shoulders and continued to follow Sherlock, who stopped suddenly.  
  
“Now that’s unexpected,” Sherlock said.  “They’ve been joined by another man.  Where did he come from?  Curious, he might almost be the twin of the second.”  
  
Finally John gave up.  “Sherlock!” he shouted.  “Why are we walking round and round the potting shed?”  
  
“There’s always something!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to A A Milne


End file.
